Life's A Dance35
by ks
Summary: What DO the Cliffhangers have in common...?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with higher Ground  
  
  
  
Life's A Dance35  
  
  
Quote-Don't lose track of your individuality, it makes you  
  
  
  
  
Peter watched as the Cliffhangers all filed in the lodge, all of them blowing in their hands. He motioned for them to sit, which they did, each by their partner. He slowly stood up out of the chair he had been sitting in. He put his hands in his pockets as he observed everyone.   
  
Peter: Ok guys, I'm assuming you are ready to make your presentation so I'll shut up and let you talk.  
  
Shelby looked over at Peter with a little smirk  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* At least one good thing will come out of that deal  
  
Peter gave Shelby a little 'fake' laugh, as he sat back down in his chair  
  
Peter: For that Miss. Merrick, you and Juliete can go first  
  
Juliete: Good going, Shelby  
  
Shelby: *dryly* Please, he was going to make us go first anyway.   
  
Shelby stood up and walked to the middle of the circle the Cliffhangers had formed  
  
Shelby: We just have that affect on people  
  
Juliete rolled her eyes at Shelby as she got up and walked towards her  
  
Sophie: Ok, something the two of you have in common   
  
Shelby looked over at Juliete with an annoyed look on her face. Juliete shrugged her shoulders as she stared at the ground, a smile on her face   
  
Shelby: Fine-what we have in common is…  
  
Shelby sighed and nudged Juliete with her arm   
  
Juliete: Um…  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* We both have an affect on people that lasts…some better than others  
  
Juliete shot Shelby a little glare and turned to face Sophie  
  
Juliete: We both had it rough at home, and in one way or another we were sorta 'pushed' to do things we didn't want to do  
  
Sophie nodded her head and looked at Shelby  
  
Shelby: Ok, ok, I agree  
  
Peter nodded his head and motioned for Shelby and Juliete to go sit down, which they did.  
  
Peter: Scott and Ezra   
  
Scott stood up, pulling a near frozen Ezra along with him  
  
Peter: Go ahead  
  
Scott ran a hand through his hair nervously as Ezra whistled to himself   
  
David: Well now, isn't this entertaining   
  
Ezra rolled his eyes at David as Scott glared at him  
  
Peter: Come on guys, your attention is on me, not David over there. Who, might I add, will be doing dishes if he makes another remark like that  
  
David rolled his eyes and mumbled a few words to himself  
  
Scott: Um…we both used drugs to relieve or pain  
  
Ezra: Even though it didn't ease it  
  
Peter nodded his head and gave them a small smile  
  
Peter: Good. Auggie and Laura  
  
Auggie and Laura stood up from their seats and walked to the middle of the circle  
  
Auggie: The only thing we can think of man is that we just got problems-some of us more than others   
  
Peter clasped his hands together and placed his chin on them, an expression of 'thought' on his face  
  
Peter: So, you and Laura admit you have problems and need guidance   
  
Auggie looked over Laura who slightly shrugged her shoulder. He then looked back at Peter  
  
Auggie: Yeah, man  
  
Peter smiled at them and nodded his head  
  
Peter: Ok, that's good  
  
Peter looked around the room, wondering who he should call on next   
  
Peter: David, since she wanted to run your mouth, why don't you and Jacky tell us something you have in common  
  
David smirked at Peter as a small smirk crossed his face  
  
David: We both find your pretty annoying  
  
Peter snapped his fingers motioning for David to stand up, which he did, followed by Jacky  
  
Peter: Ok, now tell me something you really have in common  
  
David rolled his eyes and swayed back and forth, his hands in his pockets  
  
David: Physical   
  
Jacky looked over at David. She had told him about her brothers, and for some reason he had understood. She didn't understand why, and she really didn't understand why he had told him, but she had, and she actually felt relief  
  
Peter: What do you mean by that David?  
  
The annoyed look left David's face as a solemn one crossed it  
  
David: You know exactly what I'm getting at   
  
Peter looked David in the eyes and slowly nodded his head  
  
Peter: Ok, that's good. I know what you're getting at  
  
David looked around the room and nodded his head. He then lightly nudged Jacky on the arm and they both walked back to the chairs they were sitting in  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Guess we know what we're thought of since we have been chosen last…  
  
Peter gave Daisy a little grin as she and Eric walked towards the middle of the circle  
  
Peter: So Daisy, what do you and Eric have in common?  
  
Daisy raised an eyebrow  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Not much, except his favorite color is black, too  
  
Eric: We each had screwed up family lives. Now that you've heard what you want to hear, we'll sit down now  
  
Peter watched as Eric nervously sat down, followed by Daisy, who had a smirk on her face. There was one thing Peter had figured out about Eric, and it was that he didn't like to be the center of attention; that made him nervous.   
  
Peter shook the thought out of his head and stood back up  
  
Peter: Now that you know everyone here has something in common, I want you guys to turn in early tonight and think about the meaning of the word 'group'  
  
The normal groans and moans were heard, but Peter was pleased no smart comments were made. He watched as they all walked out of the lodge. He then turned to Sophie  
  
Peter: We're getting there, Soph. We're getting there…   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Please Review!  
  
  



End file.
